One more night
by GodAndMonsters
Summary: "You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score" Emma and Regina love\hate relationship in season 1. SwanQueen Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**One more night.**

Disclaimer : I own nothing

So it's a One-shot

 _"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
 _You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
 _You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
 _You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more"_

one more night by Maroon 5

"…So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do! Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

Regina was about to close the door on the blonde face when a small voice stop her.

"Do you love him?"

Emma stared at her ,looking into her face , searching in her eyes for something.

"Excuse me ?" Regina said shocked.

This woman had no right , no right at all. to show up , to ruin her happiness and she had the nerve to question her loving to HER son.

"Henry , do you love him?" Emma repeated , not backing away.

she looked so focus , not letting her eyes go away from Regina face. her eyes searching every inch in Regina , looking for truth , and when Regina stared back at her , looking into her eyes showing nothing but honesty and anger she could see fear and hope in the blond eyes.

"Of course I love him" Regina answered coldly and slammed the door.

"Graham Henry ran away again and…"

Regina stormed into the sheriff office after waking up and finding that Henry was missing again.

..what is she doing here , do you know where he is?" she said when she saw the blonde woman in cell.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, andI have a pretty good alibi" Emma said while looking at the prison bars

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

He doesn't really have 's kind of a loner." "

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them" Emma said in confidence that annoyed Regina.

And you know this how?"".

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him."

And she did , Henry was found and Regina hated and loved Emma for finding him.. only every time she found him she also stole him more and more.

Henry loved his blonde mother.. more than he loved Regina .. she couldn't blame him , Emma was everything she couldn't be – honest , strong , and full of goodness..

It was so hard that Regina was finding herself attracted to the blonde to.. the sex with Graham couldn't satisfy her anymore and she was frustrated.

falling deeper and deeper into the darkness she knew so well.

it was after Emma saved Henry from the mine that she first had sex with the blonde.

they were both emotionally exhausted from the day events , and after Henry keep repeating and asking if Emma can put him to sleep Regina gave up and let the blonde into her house .

they were both under the affect of Regina apple cider.

Emma took off her gross red leather jacket and expose her white top and her brave red bra. Regina hungrily checked every expose skin on Emma body , and when the blonde shyly asked her what is wrong she couldn't contain herself anymore and crashed their lips.

she took all the control in the kiss , claiming all of Emma mouth as hers.

They didn't made love that night.

they fucked.

Emma ripping her clothes , claiming her body .

Emma fingers push past her wet underwear getting inside her , Regina bite her shoulder to suppress her moans.

This sex is about power. about control.

She came , slightly shivered in Emma hands , Emma would have never know she came if Regina was not pushing her out of her.

She fucked Emma too , scratching her nails on her breast , pushing tow fingers inside her and sucking strongly on her neck.

Emma came undone on her fingers.

They never talked about that night.

But it become their routine , they communicate by sex.

hating each other with their bodies. it was easier than talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 **so here i am.. writting another chapter because you follow even when i say it's a one shot.**

 _"Try to tell you no , but my body keep on telling you yes"_

"Alright, come on – let's go! We got to get out of here". Emma said after freeing Regina ankle from a piece of debris .

" I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me!" Regina demands because even now she was the mayor. all crushed down and helpless but still the mayor. it was her eyes though that turned her in , her eyes were begging even when her voice was strong. her eyes were full of terror , she did not trust Emma to save her she excepted her to leave her there .

it will solve all her problems , right? she could take Henry away from her , and become the sheriff or even the mayor .

That was way Regina was not surprised when Emma went to leave .

she desperately grabs her arm , wanting her to see her this weak , to see who she leaves behind. but also want her to see she was not blaming her for her choice.. she probably would have done the same.. there was nothing between them but sex after all..

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" Regina said locking their eyes together.

Emma breaks free from her hold and moving to the next room , Regina desperately tried to get up on her own when Emma came back , she turns the fire off with a extinguisher and pulling Regina up , Regina lean on Emma shoulder and they exist.

Emma came back for her.

she risked her life for her.

"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Was all she could say to her.

Because her walls were back up. why Emma did this?

She shouldn't have , they were enemies!

"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?" Emma sound exhausted from her or from what just happened?

"The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger." She tired to make excuse . because Emma could not saved her life.

"Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do." Emma said and walked away from her.

* * *

Regina was about to knock Emma apartment at Granny's B&B.

She needed to say thank you.. or something.

it only took three seconds before the door opened , and Emma greeted her with boxer pants and a white top.

"What do you want? " she said annoyingly

Regina hated her. she hated her so much. but Emma was not wearing a bra and that caught her attention. she looked at her breast for one moment before closing the door behind her and pushing Emma against the wall.

she locked ther lips together , demanding entrance with her tongue.

Emma obliged and tried to take control over the kiss , Regina did not let her , she pulled her shirt up and cupped her breast in her hand , pinching a sensitive nipple while pulling a thigh between Emma legs, pushing into her core.

Emma let out a moan and pulled Regina closer to her , scratching her nails on her back behind her shirt.

two fingers entered her without warning , her boxer still on , she felt her walls clenched on Regina fingers begging her for more , she pushed dipper into her , her other hand still pinching her nipple while her mouth works on her neck , biting and licking sending shivers down her body.

she felt light headed , she could not hold herself anymore , and that was when she felt Regina strong hand moving from her breast and holding her still on her back.

she did not have time to analyze that because in that moment Regina thumb circle her clit and send her over the edge.

she closed her eyes and scream Regina name without realize it.

Regina froze.

They never yelled. they bite their tongue or the shoulder.

That was their unwritten rule. and Emma broke it.

like she broke the rule of hating each other when she saved her.

Emma broke all the rules , so why Regina liked it?


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 _"_ _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._ _  
_ _Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo."_

* * *

Emma: Henry. What happened?

Regina: Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of.

Emma: I'm here because I'm the Sheriff.

Emma said and hold her breath.

they didn't talk since last night.

since Regina froze when Emma screamed her name and cowardly ran out the door.

Emma never felt more humiliated in her entire life , standing in her room alone , body still shaking.

she did not know why she yelled Regina name. she knew the rules.

but feeling Regina warm hand holding her lower back , supporting her as she came.. she could not resist the voice that came out of her lips.

while the aftershocks still coming in small waves to her body she started to cry , like a baby.

her life completely crushed down in the one week she was here.

she met her son , the one she gave in for a chance he will has a better life , and he has.

he has a loving mother , a good home and a nice town full with sickly sweet people. except Gold.. and Regina.. you can not call her sweet.

so why she is here?

Regina: Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants.

Regina voice drew her back from her daydreaming , and she watched as the two leaved the store.

Back in Sheriff mode she approach Mr. clark

Emma: Did you call their parents?

Mr. Clark: Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep..

the events of the day did not let her.

She should be happy , Ava and Nicholas father showed up and took them under his care she manage to do what best for these kids.

Yet the man who showed up in storybook.. it bothers her somehow.. Henry said strangers don't show up in storybrook.. yet.. he is a kid..

She needed air.

she got out of bed and took a walk.

she was not that surprise when her legs took her to the white mansion.

she didn't had to knock ,Regina already opened the door to her , offering her apple cider as if everything is normal.

and Emma took the offer.

* * *

AN - sorry for the very late update.. life got in the way.

tell me what you think please (:


End file.
